Kisai Sho
Kisai Sho 'is the Adopted Father of Hero, Griger The Protector, as well as his teacher of his abilities. He is also reconized as The Protector and Guardian of Shangri-La and it's secrets. It is later told by Griger that his teacher was the adopted brother and former best-friend of Ra's Al Ghul. Personality When talked by Griger, he explained that Kisai may seem like the harsh Master-type at first, however after some days go by he can show that he appreciates having company with him. To Griger, he tells of being the kind to train one very harshly but in the end he does it because he wants to bring out potential in many of his students especially Griger himself. Apperance When Griger first met him, Kisai apperaed to be in his 40's, but still had the physical body of a very trained warrior, it was later revealed that thanks to the energies found in Shangri-La he could make himself look different at times. After years past, he is shown to have really gone into the Master role, with his white bead, mustache, and hair. Not only that, but he is also seen sporting a GI worthy of a real master. History ' Kisai Sho 'was originally an orphen child over 700 years ago, living on the streets he like his student Griger had to rob and steal to live another day. However all that changed when he would meet his best friend, Ra's Al Ghul who saw something inside of Kisai. It was then that Ra's asked the same question Kinsei asked Griger, either stay on the streets and rot away, or join Ra's Tribe and be part of something better. 20 years went by as the two lived together with Ra's Tribe of Nomads and became the best of friends while learning underneath their Father, The Sensei. However due to Ra's great interest for science and leaving the Tribe of Nomads, Kisai could not be apart of the tribe due to Ra's abandonment and left as well to try and find his true self. Eventually all his travels led him to the mountains that would be dubbed Kun Lun in the future. After living on those mountains for years, he thought of all the suffering that was caused during his travels. He knew that there must have been another way to keep peace in the world and decided to try and find Ra's to ask him for his help. Howvever before his trip the next morning, an avalanche occured one night causing Kisei to be trapped in the ice for three days with no water or food, feeling his life wasting away he made a wish that if he lived, all his dedication would be towards finding a new way of peace. It was there he fell through the cracks of the mountain and discovered Shangri-La, after being healed by the magical energies of the paradise, he found a tablet that said those who would enter would have eternal life but could never leave. Realizing that this was the chance he was waiting for, Kisai created protection against any who found this sacred place and proclamed himself it's Protector and Guardian. Hundrads of years passed, it was then he relized that he could not do anything to bring about peace, he decided to find an Heir to his Legacy, one of pure heart and courage to do what is right. 630 years later thanks to Shangri-La's special energy, Kisai has lived on for years similar to Ra's Al Ghul's lazarus pit except without the extreme side effects should he die. During that time he has sent out complete replics of himself into the world to find the one who would take on his dream. One replica led him to Pedro Samael, however due in part to his strange energy Kisai could not teach him the ways of his secret art. After instructing him in common skills, 10-year old Pedro was sent to live with another of his students to complete his training. It was at that point he was about to give up unti lhis replica brought someone remarkable, 14 year-old Tyson Maw who Kisai saw had the potential to be the warrior Kisai could only dream of. Using a powerful Iki Symbol, he still allowed the energies of the place to absorb into Tyson but did not allow him to remain his age. He started to train the boy in hopes of him taking on his legcy. Five years passed as Kisai taught Tyson all he could and then sent him on his way to truly begin his mission. A year later, Kisai still resides in Shangri-La hoping that Tyson will one day fufill his dream of bring the world onto an age of true peace. Powers and Abilities *'Creator of Kai Sho - After studying much of the ancient ruins left behind by the people before him, he managed to recreate the Iki Power Symbols which led him to create a new style of martial art that learned how to use the enhanced strength given to the user by Shangri-La *'Iki Symbol'- Apon reivewing the ancient texts, he discovered the ancient instructions on how to make the Impossible, Possible. He graphted the Symbols on both of his arms which allow him the use of many abilities. Unlike Tyson, he is able to use them limitless because of the constant power recharge he has in Shangri-La. Though should he try to use two powers at the same time and the strain will damage his body severely. *'Grand-Master of Martial Arts' - Along his travels to many far off lands, Kisai was able to grasp many of the newer upcoming fighting styles eventually mastering them all. *'Eternal Youth' - Unlike Ra's Lazerus Pit which revives anyone who enters it, The energies of Shangri-La manage to slow down the aging process of Kisai Sho and mantain his age for years. Though the biggest drawback to this power is that should he himself physically leave, his entire body will age in an instant and be reduced to dust. Known Students *Tyson Maw *Pedro Samael *Suzy Mai *Kalil Ansem *Ron Mike Relationships Tyson Maw After one duplicate found him, he instinctivly felt the connection between him and Tyson from then on Kisai knew he was the one to bring true peace to the world. After spending years together with Tyson, he began to see less and less student in him and more son to him. Pedro Samael Before Griger, Kisai had many other students over the years and remembered many of them, however he had never felt a stronger bond than between Tyson and Pedro. Pedro was the first student who ever showed loved to Kisai in over 500 years. Though there relationship became strained due to his favortisim towards Tyson. Suzy Mai Like any other student/teacher relationship Kisai wanted to bring Suzy's full potential, and took it apon himself to train her in his ways. Although they may have disagreed on much Kisai cares for Suzy like a daughter, and will help her whenever he can. Category:Phantombeast Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Characters